A Series of Random One-Shots
by fairy-tactician-mavis
Summary: Just a collection of one shots that I've written. They may or may not be any good, so sorry beforehand if they suck. Some will be AU other may not be, it depends on my mood. Rated T just to be safe. Some language and violence. The cover image is from the manga. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. All rights go to the respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

Levy had seen the entire event, and she had been completely useless.

The air was chilled as it gently tugged as the ends of her pale blue hair and froze the tears on her cheeks. Her knees were caked in mud, and the ends of her once brightly colored dress were frayed and dirtied beyond repair, but Levy hardly noticed as she held his hand between both of hers as violent sobs racked her entire body. The two were alone with only the moon for accompaniment, the silver light illuminating the dead grass that bent to the will of the breeze.

Levy bit her lip to stifle the painful sobs as her heart felt as if it had been ripped from her chest. She gripped his hand even tighter, willing some warmth to come back into the paled skin, but she knew it was futile. Even if medical attention were given at the very moment in time in which the injury had occurred, it would have been too late, but Levy couldn't bring herself to give up just yet. Not when his chest still rose and fell with shallow breathes.

His head turned slightly in her direction, and Levy forced her trembling lips to turn up in a comforting smile. He managed one in return, almost as if he wasn't aware of the gaping wound in his side. Perhaps that was for the better.

"What're you cryin' about, shrimp?" Gajeel muttered through hitched breathes.

His voice only sent another stab of acute grief through Levy's heart, but she wiped the wetness from her cheeks anyways.

"I'm not crying. What are you talking about?" she managed to breathe in reply.

Gajeel didn't reply. He merely 'hmphed' and turned back away from her, his gaze drifting to the shining moon above them.

Levy didn't take her eyes from his pale face, but she could see the pale orb reflected in his deep red irises as he stared unblinking. The petite bluenette swallowed and clenched her jaw against another violent sob that made her hands shake. She refused to completely break down in front of him, even in the face of…she couldn't even bring herself to think that he was about to die. It was unthinkable.

The great Black Steel Gajeel dying?

Surely not.

Levy pressed her palm against both her eyes to rid herself of the stinging tears, but they were stubborn and kept rolling down her cheeks despite her best efforts. Her eyes slowly drifted closed as gripped his steady hand with her own shaking fingers. How could he possibly be so calm, she wondered.

Levy swallowed the lump that had been forming in her throat as she took a deep breathe and willed her mind to calm, but it continued to swirl a million miles a minutes and blocked out any coherent or logical thoughts. All she could feel was overwhelming grief that threatened to seize hold of her heart and stop its beating. At least then she could leave with Gajeel…

It wasn't even two hours ago they stood side by side, both of their fury aimed at the same person, their thoughts and actions one as they fought, together, but that would never happen again.

A fresh wave of agony washed over Levy as she reminisced beating on the ward with all her might but not being able to breach it and help Gajeel. She had watched helplessly as the blade plunged into his abdomen, and he had collapsed, petrified as the sudden explosion of torture ripped through his body. The culprit had merely smiled as he ripped the blade from Gajeel's body and dropped it on the ground by him. Then, he hadn't even spared a glance at the petite bluenette who stood screaming as her heart was ripped from her chest and her fists had beat relentlessly against the ward. The man had merely turned and walked away, leaving Gajeel to die as the invisible wall collapsed and Levy stumbled forward, her feet catching on everything before she finally fell to her knees beside the iron dragon slayer, her trembling hands grasping his pale one.

And so Levy sat, waiting for the inevitable as her dark eyes slowly drifted open and the breeze rose goosebumps on her bare skin. She bit her lip and felt the dam that had sealed off all her emotions break apart and release a scream that tore through the air as her body gave way and she fell, her forehead landing on Gajeel's heaving chest.

She sobbed into the ripped fabric of his shirt as her shoulders shook violently.

"Oi, shrimp, stop that will ya'? You're giving me a headache," Gajeel muttered as Levy felt his cold hand press against her back.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" Levy sobbed as her fingers bunched up his shirt in her fists. "Just…shut up…"

She listened to his slow heartbeat and shallow breaths as they became slower and shallower. She couldn't bare to witness that final moment, but she had no choice, she couldn't bare to tear herself away from Gajeel and leave him to die alone.

Levy felt her eyes squeeze shut as more tears soaked the shirt beneath her, and Gajeel's fingers traced the Fairy Tail insignia on her shoulder.

"Hey…shrimp…promise me something, will ya?"

Levy slowly lifted her tear-stained face to look at him. His mouth was set in its usual firm line, but his eyes glistened with salty liquid. That only served to increase the stabbing pain in Levy's heart as she watched a single tear leave his eye and slide down the side of his face.

Almost involuntarily, the bluenette wiped it away with a trembling hand.

"What is it?"

Gajeel took a deep, staggering breath as his eyes bore into Levy's before drifting shut.

"Promise you won't get yerself killed."

Levy bit her lip as a sob escaped her mouth.

"I-I promise, Gajeel," she whispered to his still form.

"You bette, shrimp…Levy."

Levy couldn't bring herself to say more as she cautiously cupped his face in her hands and watched as his breathing slowed to a stop.

The bluenette wasn't entire sure when it happened, but at some point, she noticed it.

It felt as if a dagger was plunged relentlessly into her chest and twisted grotesquely.

No, it was worse than that, it was an undescribeable pain when Levy realized that he was gone.

Gajeel…was actually dead.

The petite clenched her jaw as her fingers entangled themselves in his hair, and her shoulders shook so violently they felt as if they'd break.

"Dammit," she whispered quietly. "Dammit, why?!"

And with those words, one thought emerged from the jumbled confusion that was her consciousness.

Levy released Gajeel as she stood on shaking legs, vaguely surprised her knees didn't buckle beneath her as she stepped over the limp dragon slayer before her. She stared at the moon briefly before stooping down to the grass, taking up with sword in her hands and ignoring the blood that stained the blade.

The fingers of her right hand gripped the hilt as her body trembled and she held her left fist in the air, her pointer finger pointing to the moon and her thumb out parallel to the ground in the gesture of respect from Fairy Tail.

"Good bye, Gajeel," she hissed between sobs before stepping forward on the dead grass.

There were only two thoughts on her mind.

She was going to avenge the fallen dragon.

And she was going to keep her promise to him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This takes place after the Grand Magic Games in an alternate plotline where they didn't stop the dragons. Also, I have no idea if this is good or not, so I apologize beforehand!

Where was everybody?

Her throat ached desperately as she remained frozen on the rubble, the fragments of rock pricking her bare skin as she bit her lip hard enough to taste blood. Or was that just grime?

Juvia stared at her trembling hands as they rested wearily on her knees. She felt her shoulders tense as suppressed sobs racked her entire body, and tears cut a clear path on her once pale cheeks.

Ash still drifted from the heavens and alighted upon her scolding skin as well as the crushed rocks and debris that was scattered haphazardly about her. Juvia squeezed her eyes shut as even more tears cleansed her ash-covered skin, and finally she couldn't suppress the sob that tore from her lips.

Juvia had screamed herself hoarse for hours after the dragon had disappeared into the sky, but no answers had resounded, and it left her with an acute ache deep in her chest that silenced any other injuries she may have acquired in the fierce battle.

The water-mage abandoned her attempts at silencing her tears as they rolled unsolicited down her cheeks and off her chin as her deep eyes opened, allowing her gaze to drift upwards towards the sky.

It once had served as a thing of beauty, the deep hues constantly changing as the sun rose or set…now, it was the cause of Juvia's pain. Its roiling clouds tumbled over each other and stained the sky a disgusting red, the same red of blood. No longer was it the soft scarlet that was painted across the clouds as evening progressed. Now, it only served to remind Juvia of the vile thing that had stolen everything she held dear and how the earth around her was stained crimson.

Her vision blurred as she stood and wiped the liquid from her eyes in attempt to see around her. Juvia had to move else the harrowing roars that still echoed in her ears may return to finish her off. As much as the water-mage didn't want to live in a world without her family, she knew that they would be furious if they knew she had given up. As a result, Juvia made a point to wipe the tears and ash from her face before she began walking.

Her bare feet ached as they stepped across scolding stone, but she kept moving, her arms wrapped tightly around her broken heart.

Seemingly no thoughts crossed her mind as her eyes became set on the distant horizon. The entire land between her and that fading line was barren...no living thing could possibly survive on this crimson battlefield, and Juvia felt as if she shone like a beacon to any enemy as her blue skirt and azure hair fluttered in the dry wind.

The only sounds that met her ears were her own trembling breathes, racked with sobs, and her feet stepping lightly across the rubble. However, the symphony of all forms of magic fusing and striking in unison echoed distantly through her empty consciousness. Those sounds of mages – her family – fighting with every ounce of their strength held her attention until it was shattered brutally by the deafening roar and raining of hellfire. Their fierce fighting and proud stances were in vain as the dragon had lithely dodged or withstood every attack, his mighty breathe simply sweeping across the land and nullifying their magic.

Juvia felt her lip tremble as she recalled how she had survived. That memory would forever be seared into her brain like a brand. How she had instinctively turned herself to water as the hellfire swept across her body.

She had saved herself, but she had allowed everyone else to be consumed by the inferno.

"J-Juvia is sorry," she whispered despite her parched tongue and burning throat. "Juvia d-didn't save her f-family…"

Her knees felt weak as she continued walking, her azure hair dancing in the breeze before falling limply in front of her face and becoming damp with salty tears.

"But J-Juvia will continue on f-for them. E-even if she has to do so alone."

Juvia nodded as if confirming her own words, but even when they were said aloud in the arid breeze, they came across as hollow.

The water-mage lost all will to force her tone to be firmer, more sure. Her body and mind alike were too weary to continue to stand strong, though she knew that she had to. Juva was a Fairy tail wizard, and she was not about to let that title fade out of importance.

Carrying on that proud name was now her job, and she refused to neglect this responsibility.

With a staggering breathe, the water-mage once more wiped the tears from her cheeks as her feet continued to carry her forward into the red landscape.


	3. Chapter 3

It was times like this that she truly treasured. Times when all was quiet around her, only the slight breeze to disturb the stillness that encompassed the atmosphere.

Lucy took a deep breathe of the cool, evening air as she allowed a slight smile to grace her features. The chaos that had ensued after the Grand Magic Games hadn't allowed for any peaceful moments to just simply sit and enjoy the elegant transition of summer into fall as she worked on her novel. The story was coming along nicely and sat folded neatly in the blonde's lap as she opened her eyes and watched the sun slowly dip beneath the horizon.

It cast elegant red and orange hues in vibrant rays that painted the sky spectacularly, but those colors soon faded into dark, more serene shades that signaled the approach of nightfall.

As the last of the scarlet hues disappeared with the sun, and the silver moon illuminated the darkness, Lucy sighed and stood, stretching her achy limbs. Her body wasn't used to sitting in one position for so long, but when she had discovered the serenity of her hidden alcove, she couldn't bring herself to move and disturb the perpetual quiet. As a result, the blond had sat there for at least three hours, simply listening to her pen scrawl words haphazardly down on paper. She only paused in her streams of thought when her hand began to cramp and the legibility of the letters began to deteriorate.

And so Lucy found herself walking the silent streets of Magnolia, her story tucked protectively under her arm, and her face tilted slightly upwards where her eyes could watch the stars as they slowly peaked out of the black velvet that covered the sky. The vast constellations never ceased to captivate the blonde, and it was all she could do to keep her feet moving beneath her as her thoughts slowly drifted into another world. The stunning points of light reflected off the river, and the young Heartfilia instinctively leapt onto the edge of the walkway that rose a bit over the cobblestones but still provided a barrier between the pedestrians and peaceful body of water.

Vaguely, she heard a passing fisherman call out to her to be careful, but Lucy barely registered the sound, and her lips seemingly formed the words on their own as she held her arms out from her and balanced as she stepped easily.

"I will be!"

There was no other sound all the rest of the her way home until she opened the front door and padded up the steps, her feet making muffled sounds on the wood and her keys jangling in her hands.

The blonde sighed as she stepped into her dark apartment and found herself thinking longingly of a hot bath. The night air had begun to chill on her walk home, and goose bumps covered her bare arms and legs. Instinctively, she hugged herself before scanning her room in the dim light.

No sign of the fire-breathing menace.

Strange.

Lucy frowned and was slightly surprised to feel a disappointed twinge in her chest, but she dismissed it and instead began undressing, her thoughts quickly leaving the subject of Natsu and instead returning to the warm bath that awaited her.

She slowly pulled on her robe with soft pink fabric that felt like air on her skin and brushed her mid-thigh, the ties hanging down to her knees even after fastening it at her waist.

The blonde traversed her apartment, her hand falling on the doorknob that led to the bathroom and the eagerly awaited bath. Unfortunately, that bath was forced to wait inevitably as a voice shocked Lucy from her meandering consciousness.

"Oi, Lucy, what're you doing?"

The blonde nearly screamed as she whirled around to find a familiar pink-haired idiot perched precariously on her windowsill. He tilted his head as he watched her.

Lucy quickly regained her composure and placed her hands on her hips accusingly as she regarded him haughtily. However, she couldn't deny that she was quite happy to see the pink-haired boy, and his strange blue cat.

"I _was _going to take a bath."

"Is that why you're wearing that weird robe, Lucy?" Happy asked as he sat on her bed, seemingly completely at ease.

"Yes," the blonde replied, still maintaining her patronizing air. "And it's not weird."

"Where were you today?" Natsu asked as he climbed fully into the apartment and lounged beside Happy, also making himself at home.

"I was working on my novel," Lucy replied as she sat beside Natsu and crossed her legs.

She was startlingly aware that she was scantily clothed, but the knowing that Natsu would hardly notice much less care made her rest easy and feel calm as she pulled her blonde hair from its usual pigtail style.

"Oh? You gonna let me read it?"

"Of course not! You know I have to finish it before I allow anyone to read it. And that includes you too, Happy."

"I wouldn't want to read it unless it has to do with fish."

Lucy sighed and shook her head, feeling her now loose hair drape over her shoulders with the movement.

_These two are such a handful_, she thought to herself as her eyes once more drifted out the window and to the sky.

The silver moon had now fully risen and cast a vibrant glow across everything, including the blonde's dimly lit bedroom.

She was briefly captivated by its beauty, but a small turn of her head instantly caused her point of observation to shift. She stared as the moon's pale glow illuminated Natsu's face and caused a surreal reflection in his onyx eyes. His usually vibrant pink hair was washed out in the dim light and it hung limply on his forehead as he leaned against the window.

Lucy felt her jaw slacken slightly as she watched him and wondered how she possibly could not have noticed how attracti-

"Lucy, why are you being creepy?"

The blonde was shocked from her musings and instantly shoved the thought she had been processing from her mind.

_No._

"I was not!" she protested.

"Yes, you were! You were staring at Natsu!"

"I was not!"

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and turned her chin haughtily, refusing to acknowledge anything the feline said as the truth.

"You're in loooooooooooove," the cat purred.

"I AM NOT!" Lucy roared as she felt her cheeks flush a brilliant scarlet that would rival Erza's hair.

The cat merely sniggered as Natsu turned to the two, his head tilted.

"What?"

"N-nothing!" Lucy quickly said, hiding behind her hair as the infuriating feline continued to laugh, his paw over his mouth.

The blonde glared daggers at the cat, all of her threats conveyed into one piercing gaze.

She was satisfied when the animal shifted away from her, but any pompousness quickly dissipated when Happy ducked behind the fire dragon slayer.

"Natsu! Lucy's being mean!"

"Shut up you little insect!" the blonde hissed.

Natsu tossed his head back and laughed at his two best friend's interactions.

"C'mon, Luce, you gotta be nice to Happy!"

Lucy felt her hands curl into fists as her face continued to heat up.

"He was the one being a jerk!"

This, as it so turned out, was only more cause for Natsu to roar with laughter as he fell back on Lucy's bed grinning like the idiot he was.

Lucy kept her arms crossed over her chest, ignoring her uninvited guests as they woke every living thing within miles.

It felt like hours before their snickering finally faded into the night, and Lucy felt it was safe to face them again. She almost expected them to be asleep.

She was half-right, Happy was passed out beside Natsu, his quiet snores were almost inaudible.

Natsu, however, was still grinning but clearly awake, his gaze trained outside the window and that surreal reflection still evident in his onyx eyes.

"Oi, Lucy, ya alright there?" he asked, his voice low so as not to wake the slumbering feline.

Lucy swallowed as she felt his eyes move to meet her deep brown ones. She froze momentarily beneath his gaze, but she easily regained her composure and pulled her robe further down over her thighs.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

The dragon slayer merely shrugged and returned his gaze to the moon. Lucy blatantly ignored the disappointed feeling in her chest when his gaze left her.

"You just seem more irritable than usual."

"What do you mean _more than usual,"_ her tone was low and threatening once more.

Natsu chuckled, seemingly oblivious to the hostile tone.

"Nothin', Luce. It's really peaceful tonight, don't'cha think?"

"It was until you two showed up…"

Lucy still felt that longing to take a long, hot bath, but that certainly wasn't happening with the menace present in her home.

"Yeah…but you love us."

The blonde sighed, but still smiled at him.

"Yeah, I do."

He grinned back.

It was the amiable, childish grin that always filled Lucy with a sense of peace and friendship. It warmed her heart.

"Hey, Natsu," she said quietly, her gaze following his out the window and towards the moon.

"Yeah?"

"You…you heard what Happy said earlier, right?"

"About what? That you were being mean?"

"No, earlier than that."

"Uh…" he seemed to think, "you being in love?"

Lucy felt a deep crimson spread over her cheeks once more as her heart picked up speed slightly in her chest.

"Y-yeah…" she had no idea where she was going when she had asked him that, and now she felt completely lost, as if she were groping blindly in the dark.

"What about it?"

"Oh…uh…nothing."

Lucy felt the bed shift as Natsu adjusted, but she didn't look at him. Her eyes were still trained on the moon as the light filtered in through the window and provided very little light.

Even when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she didn't turn.

"Ya know you can tell me anything, Luce."

The blonde jumped, surprised to hear such soft tones in his voice. Slowly, she tilted her chin and looked at him, his face only a few inches from hers.

His features were as soft and amiable as ever, and he smiled when her deep brown eyes met his onyx ones.

"I know that," Lucy said with a smile of her own.

"Good. Now tell me what you were going to say."

He looked at her expectantly. The blonde found it difficult, almost impossible to not pour out every feeling she had for him, but she withheld.

Their relationship was too precious and dear to her heart for her to just let loose and gush out everything. It wasn't worth the risk.

"I wasn't going to say anything," she answered, and it was mostly the truth.

She really had no idea what she was thinking when she had asked the question, but the disbelief was clear in Natsu's eyes as he frowned.

"Okay," he said. "I won't pry, but, Luce, will you let me tell you something?"

Lucy tilted her head slightly as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course. What is it?"

The dragon slayer's features suddenly lost all softness as he grinned at her, and Lucy had to swallow hard in attempt to keep her hammering heart steady. There was something in his eyes that told her he wasn't going to be explaining a job. This was definitely something bigger.

"Okay, Natsu," she began, regarding him warily, "what's with that look?"

"Well, actually, I think it might be easier to just show you."

"W-what?!" Lucy gasped, her imagination getting the better of her and leading her thoughts to the outlandishly impossible.

"Jeez, Luce, don't look so freaked out, it's just me."

Natsu's grin never faded as his eyes closed and he leaned forward, resting his weight on a hand by Lucy's hip before he slowly closed the distance between them.

Lucy watched him almost in a trance.

She was completely taken off-guard by his sudden advances and by the emotions swirling through her heart and mind.

The pale wash over his face and hair from the moon still completely captured her attention, and she couldn't move until he was only an inch from her lips. She could feel his breathe warm, almost hot, on her skin.

Slowly, the dragon slayer opened one eye and looked at her.

"You alright there, Luce? You look a bit nervous."

She looked _a bit _nervous?!

Lucy felt as if she was about to pass out, and her gaze was completely entranced with is onyx eyes, the paleness of the moonlight glinting off the irises with a surreal reflection.

Suddenly, everything was right, and she lifted one hand and cupped his jaw before closing that inch between them.

"Yeah," she whispered as their lips met. "I'm just fine."


	4. Procrastination and Braiding

**Oh my god, this is the stupidest thing ever. Please don't mind my really stupid drabble that is poorly written, but I find absolutely adorable. Good night.**

The guild was unusually quiet.

There were no arguments spontaneously breaking out and no furniture soaring through the air. In fact, there was a distinct lack of _any _destruction.

In all honestly, it was a little eerie to sit in the guildhall and be able to concentrate in peace.

It almost made Freed want to return to his home where it was at least common for there to be silence. However, he decided that would be entirely unnecessary and would only serve to interrupt his train of thought and lead him into procrastination, which was something he was avidly trying to avoid.

He had been putting off this translation for weeks now, and it was time for him to just deal with the complicated grammar structure and bizarre spellings despite the dull headache that was forming behind his eyes.

Freed sat back in the chair, which protested with his shift of weight, and yawned as he pushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear and blinked around at the almost entirely empty guildhall.

There were only a few people spread throughout the cavernous area, most gathered in the vicinity of the quest board. The rune mage spotted Alzack and Bisca standing with their backs to him as they deliberated over a piece of paper, their daughter sitting between them with a small gun to fit her small hands. She yawned and began playing with the hem of her vest as her eyes drifted to the bar.

Cana was slumped over on the counter with her chestnut colored hair fanned around her and her quiet laughs filtering through the still air. On the other side of the bar, Mira merely shook her head as she hummed quietly to herself with a soft smile and a dirty glass in her hands. Her silver hair swished behind her as she moved and caught Freed's gaze. Her smile widened as her eyes glistened with friendliness.

Freed nodded in return as she continued on with her work. With a sigh, he followed her example and faced the several books that were spread haphazardly over the table and the single sheet of paper filled with his cramped, scribbly hand-writing.

There were only a few more paragraphs to go, but Freed kept losing focus, his mind wandering off topic and across the walls of the guild to the few people that occupied it. They were infinitely more interesting than the history of lacrimas.

As a result of his procrastination, he was able to witness Alzack lifting Asuka into his arms and speaking softly to her as Bisca made her way to where Mira stood, still cleaning dishes and taking care of a couple chores.

The green-haired woman rested her arms on the wooden counter and propped her chin in her hand.

Freed easily heard her words in the silence that laid over everything like a blanket.

"Well, we'll be heading out soon. Are you sure you don't mind watching Asuka?" Bisca said.

"Not at all," Mira replied with a warm smile. "I have some work to finish up here, but I shouldn't be too long."

Bisca's shoulders relaxed as she answered, "Thank you. I was worried I was going to have to leave her with Cana."

"What's wrong with me," Cana said as she lifted her head a few inches off the bar top.

Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were distant, and she had a lazy smile spread across her features as she attempted to glare at Bisca but only found herself laughing softly.

Bisca glanced at her awkwardly as she adjusted her hat.

"Oh…Cana," she said, "I didn't realize you were awake. There's nothing _wrong _with you…you're just drunk, and…not in the best shape to be taking care of a child."

"Damn right, I'm drunk," Cana muttered as her head fell back on the bar top and her shoulders shook with a quiet laugh that quickly subsided.

Freed assumed she had just passed out based on her stillness. It certainly wasn't an unusual occurrence, and Bisca seemed to reach the same conclusion as she turned back to the barmaid and pushed off from the counter.

"So I guess we'll be going now. We should be back tomorrow," she said as she turned and began walking towards the entrance to the guild.

Freed turned and watched her walk to her husband before stooping down and scooping up her daughter and placing a kiss on the young girl's head.

"Mommy and Daddy will be back tomorrow. Be a good girl," she cooed before releasing the small child and stepping back.

"Are you going to shoot bad guys?" Asuka asked, her head upturned to her parents.

"We sure are, and we'll be sure to bring you something back," Alzack answered with a beaming, fatherly grin.

He placed a hand on her head and gently ruffled her hair before both parents gave their last goodbye and exited the guildhall.

The door closed with a boom that echoed off the walls. Asuka turned and strolled through the empty chairs and tables before hopping onto one of the stools and sitting herself by Cana's head.

She glanced at Freed and her face instantly morphed into a wide, childish grin as she waved.

Freed couldn't help but return the smile and wave in return. It was impossible not to love the young girl with her dark colored braid and wide, curious eyes that could melt anyone's heart. She always seemed to be happy, even when she was sitting on top of the bar with her short legs swinging beneath her and nothing to do but daydream.

Of course, daydreaming was exactly what Freed was doing when he should have been translating. His smile quickly disappeared when he turned back to the paper and sighed. There really wasn't a good excuse to not do the work…though he was sure he could find _something_.

However, it would be better for him to just get it over with. And so Freed sat forward in his chair and found his place amongst the seemingly jumbled letters. He quietly read translated the words themselves out loud before discerning which order they would go in based on obscure and confusing endings that repeated themselves half a dozen times.

The work was arduous, but he didn't have much longer to go. All the same, he still found himself looking towards the bar where the only other three people in the guildhall resided.

Mira was still enthralled in her chores, but her blue eyes continually drifted over to the Asuka and Cana.

The former had several strands of chestnut hair in her fingers that she was twisting and tying in arbitrary knots while Cana laid her cheek on the bar and watched with a soft smile. Her cheeks were still tinted pink and her eyes were still glazed, but she appeared lucid enough to be able to watch the girl and understand her actions.

Freed redirected his attention back to his work in attempt to power through the last several paragraphs. However, in his eyes, the paragraphs looked miles long and filled with foreign vocabulary.

"Hey, Asuka," Cana's voice rang softly through the guild.

The words were still slightly slurred.

"Yes?" Asuka answered, her dark eyes still trained on the knotted strands of hair in her fingers.

"Do you know how to braid?"

"Sort of. Mommy taught me, but I'm not very good."

"Do you want me to show you?"

"Mmhmm!" Asuka chimed enthusiastically.

Out of the corner of his eye, Freed saw her face light up as Cana pulled her cheek from the counter and stretched her arms out with a slight frown.

"I can't show you on my own hair, and Mira is busy…" she muttered as her eyes scanned the hall.

Freed immediately saw where this was going, and he looked over just in time to see Cana's devious glint in her eye.

"Hey, Freed," came her voice in a low tone. "Can we borrow your hair?"

Freed sighed and closed his eyes briefly, about to refuse.

"Sure, why not?"

Well…it _was_ an excuse to _not_ translate.

Cana's grinned widened as she stood and steadied herself on the counter before helping Asuka jump down from her perch.

Freed could hear Mira's soft laughs as the two made their way towards the rune mage.

He smiled softly to himself before happily closing the books that surrounded him and tucking the sheet of paper away. He sat still as he heard Cana climb on to the table behind him and tug on the tie that held up his pony-tail.

Freed felt his hair fall heavily over his shoulders and spill down over his back and the chair.

"Okay," Cana began she ran her fingers through the emerald locks. "You start out, and I'll tell you what to do."

"Mmhmm!" Asuka chimed as Freed felt her short fingers intertwine with his hair.

Freed closed his eyes as Cana began her instruction and Asuka follow obediently. Typically he wasn't appreciative of people touching his hair, but he honestly didn't mind considering it was only Asuka and there really wasn't any reason to refuse. Besides, it was a great excuse to not do his work.

And so, he listened as Cana instructed the young girl on how to split his hair into three sections and begin twisting and layering them into a thick braid. It was very loose, and the actual braid didn't start until just above his shoulders, but it held.

Freed heard Cana clap her hands and cheer when the styling finished and he turned his head to find the young girl with her hands resting on her knees and massive smile gracing her young features. She practically radiated pride, and it was impossible for Freed to resist returning her grin—not that he would have if he could. Her happiness was contagious as she turned to Cana.

"Let me braid your hair now!" she beamed.

Cana only smiled as she turned her back to Asuka and allowed her to set to work. Freed watched as she took the thick hair and separated it into three sections. Her brow was furrowed and her smile replaced by a look of concentration as she worked the hair between her fingers.

Freed smiled as he propped his chin in his hands and watched.

"You look cute with a braid," Cana said, her deep gaze falling on the rune mage out of the corner of her eye.

Freed a slight blush spread across his nose and cheeks, but he ignore it as he replied, "You're still drunk, Cana."

She just laughed and remained silent until a full braid laid across her own back, and she turned to allow Asuka to express her handiwork.

The young girl was beaming again as she stood on the table.

"Now we just need to give Mira braid!" she chimed, turning to the barmaid.

Mira grinned, her blue eyes sparkling.

"As soon as I'm done here, all four of us can go back to my house, and you can do it there."

"Mmhmm!"

"Sounds good," Cana said, leaning back against the table.

Freed smiled at the trio, vaguely aware that he was just invited to a sleepover with three girls that would undoubtedly be playing with his hair the entire night and expecting him to participate in whatever activities girls participated in during sleepovers, but he didn't mind.

Anything was better than deciphering that damned translation.


	5. Demons in the Shadows

**Another stupid one-shot! Yeeeaaaaaaahhhhh! Anyways, thank you to my friend who gave me this idea, and I had so much fun writing it, and it was a lovely de-stresser despite the fact that I should be studying for mid-terms right now. Anyways, I must apologize beforehand. This is my first time writing Bickslow and Evergreen (like actual interaction. Not fleeting dialogue), so pardon an OOC-ness. Then there's the fact that I can't write suspense to save my life, so yeah…lemme know if you like it and if you would like to read more of these three. (I absolutely adore them.)**

"I thought you said it was close."

"I did."

"We've been walking for hours."

"I noticed."

"Then why did you say it was close?!"

"Because the person said it was close!"

"Well the person lied!"

"Obviously!"

"So where is it?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, don't you have the map?"

"Yes, but it's really hard to navigate with your constant badgering!"

"I wouldn't badger you if you could actually read the damned thing!"

"Do you want to navigate, Bickslow?"

"That's your job!"

"Would you two shut the hell up already?"

There was a brief moment of silence before…

"I can't see a thing in this light!"

"Well it wouldn't be a problem if you had found it faster!"

"This isn't my fault!"

"You're the one that chose the job!"

"I. Said. Shut. The. Hell. Up!"

Evergreen made sure to accentuate the severity of her words by whacking both Freed's and Bickslow's heads with her fan in between syllables. Of course, she promptly received dark looks from both men as Freed adjusted his hair and Bickslow muttered a stream of profanity. Ever stood unfazed with her hands resting on her hips and her expression stern.

"Look, I have listened to your incessant bickering for the last two hours, and I will not hesitate to turn you both to stone and leave you as birdbaths while I finish this mission on my own. So, for the last time, shut the hell up and find this damned place. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Bix muttered lowly as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his feet.

Freed shook his head and sighed.

"That still doesn't change the fact that I can't see this thing…"

His voice trailed off as the map was snatched hastily from his hold and Ever turned her back to them, lifting the thin paper towards the sky and squinting at it in the dimmed light. She could see the problem. The map was very unclear. She sighed exasperatedly and pushed her glasses onto her nose before glancing around.

"Well, we can't get back to the town before it gets dark, and there is no way in hell I am traipsing back through this forest at night, so I guess we'll just have to stay here until morning. You two find us somewhere to sleep. I'll start a fire or something."

"Yeah…or something," Bickslow muttered mostly to himself, but he still earned a dark look from the brunette.

A dark look that he blatantly ignored as he yawned and began walking, easily stepping over roots and bramble as he looked for somewhere suitable to sleep. Freed followed wordlessly after him, his arms crossed over his chest.

Ever watched them momentarily before she drew her coat tighter around her and wished she had had the mind to wear something warmer than her usual green dress that barely reached mid-thigh. The temperature had plummeted in the shadows since the sun had begun sinking over the horizon, which caused goose-bumps to pop up all over her body and sent shivers over her skin.

Starting a fire actually sounded like a very good idea.

With her coat still drawn tightly around her, Ever made her away into the forest with her eyes trained on the ground in search of dry bramble. There wasn't much due to the rain that had fallen only a few nights before, but she managed to spot a couple sticks that would work as well as some leaves.

She stooped down and gathered the bramble in her hands while still attempting to hold the coat closed. It was a tricky business but nothing she hadn't done before.

However, before she could fully situate herself, a slight sound off to her left caught her attention.

With narrowed eyes, Ever straightened her back and allowed her eyes to rove over her surroundings in search of that small sound.

A little ways off, she could still hear Bickslow's laughter, but other than that, her surroundings were still.

It caused a small shiver to run down her spine.

Ever shook her head and reassured herself that the forest was riddled with rodents and other perfectly harmless vermin. A small sound was nothing to worry about.

However, she did angle her body slightly so that if something were to occur, it wouldn't catch her off-guard.

Within minutes, all previous sense of anxiety had dissipated and was instead replaced with impatience as the forest grew more and more frigid and fewer and fewer sticks were dry enough to start a fire.

Ever hissed a string of curses under her breathe as she glared at her measly gathering. It was hardly enough to even get a flame to start, much less keep the blasted fire going long enough to warm her frozen body.

Eventually, the brunette elected to just search out her teammates and hope to coax one or both of them into sharing their coat with her. It wasn't ideal due to the fact that neither of them would allow her to live it down, but it was better than searching for nonexistent kindling in the freezing darkness.

With a sigh, Ever allowed the few sticks to fall from her grasp as she wrapped her arms around herself and glance around.

A heavy feeling instantly settled in her stomach with the daunting realization that she had no idea where Freed or Bickslow were.

Heavy shadows clung to the base of the dark trees and created a thick, impenetrable darkness that surrounded her. She hadn't realized just how dark it had gotten during her search, but now she was acutely aware of her aloneness and the silence that settled with it.

Ever bit her lip as the eeriness made her mind reel with paranoia. Slowly, she turned in a circle and eyed her darkened surroundings with suspicion.

"Pffffft," she said aloud to break the silence. "I'm a member of the Raijinshuu and a mage of Fairy Tail. I'm sure I'll be fine…if a little cold."

The steadiness and resolve in her own voice helped ease the nerves that ran tense with trepidation. And besides, she couldn't have wandered far, so her teammates would undoubtedly come looking for her.

Ever nodded, as if confirming the notion for reality as she placed her hands on her hips and took a deep breath. Slowly, she stepped forward, not bothering to be quiet. There was no reason to.

She was fine.

She could take care of herself.

…_Crack…_

Evergreen almost screamed.

Fortunately, she caught herself and was able to clamp a hand over her mouth as she whirled around towards the sound, magic crackling at her fingertips, only to find there was nothing but deep, harmless penumbras.

Her eyes narrowed as her hand fell from her lips.

"Honestly, Ever, that's just pathetic. It's just some stupid rodents. Nothing to worry about."

Not even her words comforted her this time as her heart still hammered in a frenzy against her chest and adrenaline coursed through her veins, causing her hands to tremble.

The brunette swallowed her paranoia and wiped her moist palms against her jacket as her pace increased significantly.

…_Crunch…_

Ever's fists clenched as she spun a full three-sixty, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her lips curled in a sneer.

Her stomach churned and nausea seized her and her face heated, her breathing turning almost ragged.

A gentle breeze brushed through the forest and bit her skin as her jacket hung open and the small droplets of sweat froze and only served to chill her more.

"Damned rodents," she hissed, but her words trembled.

With her fists still clenched, she turned and stepped lightly through the bramble, now taking almost painful care to not cause a sound as the quiet, almost imperceptible rustles sounded from her right.

_Well, whatever it is, it's picking a fight with the wrong mage,_ Ever thought bitterly, as she pulled her glasses from her nose and faced the sound, presenting it with a challenge.

The faint noises stopped and left Ever in nearly total silence, but she still stood her ground.

However, the longer her feet remained planted on the ground, the more her resolve wavered and her knees shook. Anxiety and paranoia seemed to band together to torment her as she waited for something. _Anything._

"Dammit," she breathed.

_CRACK!_

The silence was shattered, and Ever nearly let all of her pride shatter with it. Her feet betrayed her and sent her stumbling backwards until her foot caught on a root and sent her sprawling across the forest floor, a small yelp escaping her lips.

Her widened eyes raked every single inch of the entire forest, but she found nothing but deep penumbras and startling silence glaring back.

Ever clenched her jaw fiercely as she scrambled to her feet and forced her trembling legs to hold her weight as her fists curled in on themselves and stood ready for anything.

She tilted her chin upwards and began a slow step towards the source of the silence-shattering sound, daring it to come forward and confront her.

Slowly, she extended a hand forward and pushed the brush out of her way. It would be impossible to catch her off guard this time. She was ready for anything that could materialize before her.

That is, until something seized her hair from behind.

"BOO!"

Ever's scream broke the impenetrable silence as if she had swung a sword into palpable material. Her heart nearly stopped dead in her chest as she whirled around, her fist clenched and her mind reeling.

Instinctively, she swung forward, but the pure fear that coursed through her caused her swing to be slightly clumsy.

As a result, it was easily dodged by someone who knew her.

Evergreen stopped dead in her warpath when the sound of the familiar laughter reached her ears.

"BICKSLOW!" she roared.

The man was doubled over, his arm wrapped around his stomach as the laughter bounced through the forest.

"I'm…I'm sorry, we couldn't…help it," he gasped as he attempted to collect himself.

"We…" Ever hissed as she slowly turned to see Freed grinning at her, his eyes clearly glinting despite the lack of light.

The brunette was clearly not amused as her face twisted into a daunting glare and her eyes lit up with her magic.

The grin on Freed's face instantly disappeared as he stepped passed the fuming Evergreen and seized Bickslow's arm.

The other mage looked up and grimaced.

"Shit! We activated her bitch mode!"

"Run!"

And with that, both men turned heel and ripped through the forest at astonishing speed.

"I WILL TURN YOU BOTH TO BIRDBATHS!"

The threat was not hollow, and both Freed and Bickslow knew that as they continued bolting through the forest at a breakneck speed.

After all, there was a demon on their heels.


	6. Live and Struggle

**My entry for the Crime Sorciere brotp week Day 1: Cloaks. Please excuse any ooc-ness. I've never written these three before. Enjoy!**

_What's the point?_

The fabric was a deep blue and felt totally foreign on his fingertips as his eyes followed the flawless seam down the apparel.

Jellal's eyebrows furrowed as he flipped the cloth over and eyed the buttons that would fasten around his throat—at least it would if he accepted Ultear's offer.

Jellal sighed, allowing his eyes to drift closed as a soft breeze chilled his skin. Immediately, pictures flashed across his consciousness.

Visions of the Tower of Heaven as it rose to its full and terrible height, the tip seeming to puncture the sky itself, hence its name. He could see himself launching the spell that would end his friend's life…he saw Nirvana activating before his eyes as he sought to destroy it.

But through all these murky memories, one thing was always startlingly vivid, and that was the flash of scarlet across his consciousness.

Jellal always saw her behind his closed eyes, and it was almost a blessing because he knew he would never see her with them open…not since the Tenrou incident.

Almost by reflex, his jaw clenched as tears stung his eyes and his heart ached incurably in his chest.

Jellal had heard of the death of Erza and the other members of Fairy Tail a little over a year ago while he was still imprisoned, waiting for his sentence, but the acute pain was still ever-present in his heart and mind. He wondered distantly if it would ever go away, but deep in his subconscious, he was sure that it wouldn't. He might have only recently regained his memories, but he had always had ones of Erza.

Of course, now that she was gone…

_What's the point?_

Vaguely, he heard Ultear's words echoing in his mind.

"We've created this guild to atone for our sins, or to at least save as many people as we can before we die…I am responsible for everything that has happened to you, Jellal, and that is why I want you to join. You deserve another chance in life, a chance to redeem yourself."

"So what do you say?" Meredy had chimed. "Will you join Crime Sorciere?"

Jellal had mulled over those words and his own memories for the last hour as he held the deep blue fabric in his hands, silently picking apart every syllable and weighing their worth.

Did he deserve another chance?

Was redemption possible?

Should he join Crime Sorciere?

He yearned for an answer to every question, but every solution evaded him as he sat and hung his head.

Slowly, Jellal let his eyes open and a single tear to drip onto his cheek as his gaze fell unmoving onto his hands and fingers as they glided over the blue fabric. His movements twitched slightly when he heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't look up even after he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"You don't have to make your decision now," Ultear said quietly, her grip on his shoulder tightening briefly.

Jellal slowly turned his head to look up at her, and she returned his gaze, her eyes holding a glint that he could not quite place.

He nodded silently and noted that Meredy had also approached and now stood on his other side.

"But if you want to talk about anything, we'll be happy to listen," she said with a bright smile that could light up even the darkest room.

Jellal was slightly surprised to feel the corners of his own lips upturning. Even if it was just a slight smile, it felt good to wear the expression. After all, he hadn't smiled since he last saw Erza before stepping into the vehicle that took him to prison.

"_It was the color of your hair…"_

Jellal bit his lip momentarily before pushing himself into a standing position. He stood with his feet planted firmly, carefully sorting through his options, weighing each one against the other, trying to determine the best course of action. A course of action that he deserved.

Slowly, he turned to face Meredy and Ultear as they eyed him expectantly. Ultear's face was placid as her arms crossed in front of her chest, her eyes still holding that strange look that's meaning still evaded him. Meredy stood beside her, her pink pony-tail swaying in the breeze as her eyes watched him curiously.

Jellal opened his mouth and took a deep breath as his gaze fell to the fabric in his hands.

_This is the right decision. _

"Thank you," he said, "but I don't need to talk about it."

He forced his line of sight upwards as he released the deep blue cloth before swinging it over his shoulders with one, fluid motion.

"If you will have me, I would like to join Crime Sorciere," he said, his voice low and hushed as he buttoned the fabric around his throat.

Meredy's face instantly lit up as a contagious grin broke across her face. Ultear merely nodded, but Jellal caught the small smile that graced her own lips.

"We'd be glad to have you, Jellal."

It was the right decision.

He had made mistakes…mistakes that would forever haunt him from behind closed eyes, but at least by joining this guild…by joining Crime Soricere he could begin to atone for these sins.

This was the right path.

He had to atone…to live and struggle.


End file.
